


Helping Hands (tales of sisterly bonding)

by Emirael



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ice Play, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister/Sister Incest, Temperature Play, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/pseuds/Emirael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night of candid conversation, Elsa admits to Anna that she's never touched herself. Years of isolation have left Anna as something of an expert, and she offers to teach Elsa how to masturbate.</p><p>This is half sisterly fluff and half incestuous smut, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble request but is over 4k long instead, whooooops. But it was fun to write, and I think it's pretty cute.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! *wink*
> 
> EDIT: now one of three parts.

Anna’s cheeks were mildly flushed from wine as she tilted her head to the side. “Elsa,” she said, “you mean you’ve never…” She paused and her cheeks flushed a deeper red as she smiled very awkwardly. “never, um, touched yourself?”

Another long pause, this one punctuated by a deepening heat across Elsa’s cheeks.

“That way?” Anna added unnecessarily.

Elsa wasn’t certain whether she wanted to hide her face behind her hand or take another draught of wine. She decided to do both, shading her eyes behind one hand as she lifted the glass to her lips with the other. How she and Anna managed to find themselves on such an intimate topic of conversation eluded her, but Elsa was quite certain that she was not yet drunk enough to tolerate it.

The silence stretched as she continued not to answer, and she took another long sip of wine. She and Anna had decided to relax together and keep drinking after a stressful state dinner, and the topics of conversation had been fairly innocuous for the most part.

“Elsa.” Her sister’s voice had softened. “I’m not judging you. I’d never judge you. And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Warm fingertips touched her wrist with a bare minimum of pressure, and Elsa allowed Anna to move her hand away from her face. Her sister smiled gently at her newly-revealed face. “There is no shame in this room,” she said. “We’re sisters.”

Elsa nodded, then looked away. “I know that, Anna…” The blush on her cheeks felt foreign and warm compared to her usual temperature. She cast her eyes around her room and took another sip of wine before mumbling, “and no, I haven’t.”

Dragging her gaze back to the younger woman sitting with her on the bed, Elsa raised an eyebrow. “And you have, I take it?”

Anna shrugged. A faint pink surrounded her freckles. “Well… yeah.” An involuntary smile seemed to tug at the corners of her sister’s lips as she took a sip of wine.

Busying herself with refilling her wine glass, Elsa tried to keep her tone casual, but it mostly sounded strained. “How did you… you know… figure that stuff out?”

Elsa turned back to find Anna looking at her incredulously. “Trial and error?” she said. “I lived a somewhat solitary life, Elsa. After a certain point in time, you know you just…” She waved a hand vaguely as her cheeks grew redder and she started to ramble. “I spent a lot of time alone? What else was I supposed to do?”

A thick smog of awkward filled the room. Elsa took a long sip of wine. Her relationship with Anna had grown steadily more natural as they spent time together in the months since the Great Thaw. Bringing up their long time of isolation, however, was still an uncertain topic.

“Sorry,” Elsa murmured.

Anna smacked her palm into her face. “No, Elsa. Not your fault. It’s fine, I’m fine, you’re fine.” She shrugged and laughed awkwardly. “And besides, time alone meant I got really good at masturbating, so that’s just fine.”

Elsa decided to embrace their return to the previous topic, no matter how awkward. “Good to know you’ve applied yourself toward learning some useful skills, I suppose.” She winked.

Anna sputtered. “I’ve learned plenty of useful skills. The real question is how did you not. You’re older than me. Surely you had… you know, urges and stuff.”

Elsa finished her glass of wine and set it down on her bedside table. “Well, since we’re being honest… yes.” She started to fiddle with her braid. “I’d done plenty of reading that had explained or referenced, um, the emerging sexual proclivities of adolescence. I started to notice my own inclinations when I was fifteen or so?”

“And you didn’t act on them? Explore your own body?” Anna tilted her head. “No imagining, ahem, scenarios?”

Elsa grabbed a pillow and hugged it close. Anna was safe, but it was still so strange to be discussing such a topic. “They weren’t particularly strongurges,” she confessed. “or especially frequent.” She shrugged. “I was too anxious about my powers to indulge in letting go of inhibitions or even to touch my body much, really.”

Anna leaned forward and squeezed her knee. “I’m sorry, Elsa. Funnily enough, loving yourself might have helped in that regard.” She smiled crookedly. “That would have been a great conversation with our parents.”

She sat up straight and began to speak in a passable impression of Elsa. “Mother, Father, I have come into the mastery of my powers through loving myself. That is to say, via the sacred practice of masturbation.”

Elsa burst into a fit of highly un-ladylike laughter as she clutched the pillow closer. “Anna, I would have sooner died than have said anything like that to our parents.”

“But anyway, imagine if that had helped?” Anna returned to her normal voice. “Wouldn’t that have been kind of funny?” Anna gazed at her for a response, but she just shook her head. “Okay, not funny, but certainly interesting!” She paused, and then a strange expression came over Anna’s face and she raised a hand to her mouth.

Waiting for her sister to speak, Elsa watched a fierce blush overtake her sister’s face, even creeping down her neck somewhat. She nudged Anna with her foot. “What is it?”

Anna shook her head and took a big sip of wine.

Elsa huffed. “Anna, tell me what it is. This conversation is already quite candid. You might as well.”

“Well…” her sister bit her lip. “I was just thinking, um, that your powers have really intriguing possibilities for, ah, sexual use.”

Burying her face in the pillow she held, Elsa mumbled, “The thought crossed my mind once or twice in the past couple months, now that I’m more put together.” A warm blush crossed her face. “And the, uhm, urges have been strong too. More frequent.” She reluctantly pulled the pillow down so she could see her sister’s reaction.

Anna looked relieved that her suggestion for Elsa’s’s magic hadn’t been too perverse as she tilted her head to the side. “Well, you could try now. Nobody is stopping you, and I know you don’t care about religious issues because you didn’t bring them up when I said that I did.”

“I don’t even know where I would start if I wanted to use my powers to… augment the experience” Elsa said. “I don’t even know how to use my hands in general.

After finishing her glass of wine, Anna seemed pensive as she set it on the table. “Well,” she said, smiling slightly at Elsa. “If you wanted, I could teach you.”

Elsa blinked at her. Anna blinked back, her smile pulling to the side awkwardly as both sisters’ faces discovered new shades of crimson blushes.

It was Anna who looked away first, smile dissolving into embarrassment as she tucked her loose hair behind one ear. “I-I’m sorry, Elsa.” With every word she her shoulders seemed to fold in on themselves. “Um, that was out of line. I don’t know what I was thinking, I j-just, um. I’ve been drinking an—”

“No!” Elsa leaned forward seized Anna’s upper arms to pull her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. Please don’t feel bad!” The pillow she’d been holding was smooshed between them, and Elsa’s legs had bent at a somewhat awkward angle, but she didn’t let go as she stroked her sister’s hair.

Strong arms hugged her back. “Don’t you go feeling bad too! I just thought, I don’t know, if you were nervous about it, I could help you or something.”

Elsa squeezed Anna one last time before pulling back. “I understand. It was just… unexpected.” But not necessarily unwanted? She got the sense that this sort of thing wasn’t the most… typical activity between sisters, but she and Anna weren’t the most typical sisters.

She shrugged. “And I am kind of anxious about this, but it would be, um, nice. To… you know. Take the edge off.” Elsa glanced away as she recalled how frustrating it had become in the last several months, an itch she couldn’t scratch. “I… Guidance, guidance might be nice,” she mumbled.

“Okay,” Anna said. She smiled, then looked awkward. “Um, did you want to do this, um, now?”

Shifting her hips, Elsa became resigned to a permanent blush for the remainder of the night. “If that’s okay with you…?” If she were honest with herself, the discussion about touching herself had triggered… a certain desire to do so. It manifested itself in an awareness of how her nightshirt brushed against her breasts and pinpricks of feeling that compelled her to notice the space between her legs. Elsa adjusted the set of her hips and resisted the urge to press herself harder against the bedsheets, or to press the pillow between her legs.

“Elsa?” Anna tilted her head. “Did you hear me?”

“Huh? I’m so sorry, did you say something?” Elsa brought a hand to her mouth. She hadn’t even noticed her sister had started talking.

To her shame, Anna’s lips twitched into a mild smirk. “I said now was fine.” She uncrossed her legs and started to move toward Elsa. “But you seemed to be… distracted?”

Elsa drew her knees to her chest, hiding behind her pillow, and nodded. Her thighs tightened the pressure… down there, with the movement and it felt… nice.

“Okay, well, there’s not much you can do from that position, Elsa. Let’s start slow. You can start to uncurl yourself, and I want you to think back. Do you have any fantasies? Anything sexual you’ve thought of that sounds really nice in your head?” From the smile that accompanied the lift in Anna’s tone with the word “really,” Elsa had no doubt that her sister was speaking from experience.

She began to uncurl from around the pillow as Anna kept speaking. “An image or scenario that, you know, gets you kind of…” she trailed off and rolled her hips around for a moment. “In the mood. Needy.”

Elsa kept holding onto the pillow, but looser than before. “Nothing… really concrete. I’ve spent so much time trying not to think of anything that might lead to, um, wanting to touch myself.” Or grind her herself against the firm wood of her bedframe, like she wanted to at that moment.

“Anything you’d like to think of now?”

“Nothing in particular?”

Anna shrugged. “Okay, no big. I tend to prefer thinking about specific scenarios, but maybe you’re just the kind of person who wants to focus on the moment and their body. That’s cool too.” She stopped and snorted lightly. “Ha, cool. Anyway, so… you’ve never touched your breasts?”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Of course I have, Anna. I get dressed and bathe on my own, don’t I?”

“I mean sexually.” Anna stuck her tongue out. “Like, have you ever just touched yourself to feel it. To… you know, just rub your hands over your curves and just enjoyed the feeling. Brushed your nipples, felt them harden.” Toward the end of her speech, Elsa noticed her sister start to blush somewhat as she looked away.

“I… haven’t,” she admitted. From how Anna talked about it, the idea sounded… nice.

Her sister smiled encouragingly. “Why don’t you give it a try. Leave your shirt on for now.”

Slowly, Elsa pulled an arm away from around the pillow and moved her hand to her chest to cup one breast. The fabric of her nightshirt felt very thin, and she could feel the bump of her nipple, half-hard, press against her palm. Experimentally, she began to lightly rub her hand against her breast. She drew a sharp breath as the spaces between her fingers alternated in a pleasant sensation against her nipple. Between her legs, the urges seemed to be simultaneously placated and exacerbated. She left the pillow in her lap and drew her other hand up to her chest as she leaned her head back against her headboard. Eyes half-lidded, she alternated with different pressures and touches, loving how, even through her shirt, she could still feel the edge of her nails as she dragged them over her nipples.

“Not so hard, eh?” Anna’s voice was soft to her right, and she looked up to see that her sister had moved to sit next to her, pillows propped behind her back as she leaned against the headboard.

Elsa shook her head as she instinctively pulled her hands away from her breasts and clasped them on top of the pillow in her lap.

“Hey, hey, don’t stop,” Anna said. “You were doing a great job, Elsa. You really seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

She smiled, and Elsa smiled back. “It… it was nice,” Elsa said, slowly returning her hands to their previous activity. “And, oh god, Anna… This is just so nice to, to—” She pinched her nipples hard and a pleasant shiver rolled down her spine. “Just to let go.”

“Good job, Elsa,” Anna said. “You’re doing really well.”

The comment made her hips clench in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Something about the affirmation felt warm and wonderful. She pressed her hands closer to her skin and rolled the hard tip of her nipples between her fingers.

Beside her, she felt Anna shift. “You’ll be able to feel it better if you take your shirt off,” she said.

“I… was thinking that might be nice,” she admitted. Elsa blushed as she moved her hands from her chest to the hem of her nightdress. She’d been naked around her sister before, but she felt somewhat self-conscious about Anna sitting beside her fully clothed.

She cleared her throat. “Uhm, would you maybe… I mean.” She looked away and tugged her nightdress down. “You… I guess it’s just…” Bright red, she gestured to Anna’s nightdress and then to her own and shot her sister a pleading look.

Anna looked at her blankly before she blinked suddenly and blushed. “Oh, would you be more comfortable if I took off my nightdress too?”

Elsa nodded gratefully. “If, if that wouldn’t be strange?”

“No, it’s fine, Elsa. I understand.” Anna shifted her hips to get the bottom of her nightdress out from under her butt. “And besides, we’ve already established that we’re beyond being strange with one another.” She pulled her nightdress off and dropped it on the bed beside her. Even with just the briefest glance before she looked away, Elsa could tell that Anna’s nipples seemed to have perked up as well.

As she pulled off her own nightdress, she took a deep breath. “Anna… you could, um, touch yourself too, if you wanted.” She folded the garment and distinctly did not look at her sister.

“That wouldn’t be too weird?” A glance revealed that Anna was blushing faintly with her arms crossed on her chest.

Elsa laughed lightly. “We’re beyond weird. And…” she shrugged. “I might feel less awkward if you were doing something too. It’s a little weird if you’re just sitting there, sort of watching me.” Feeling a moment of boldness, she teased, “And from the state of your chest, you don’t seem like you’d mind joining me.”

“Maybe not,” Anna smiled awkwardly and rolled her shoulders. “So, tell me how it feels to touch your chest without a shirt in the way.”

As nice as their conversation was, Elsa nearly groaned with relief as she returned her attention and hands to her body. Trailing her fingertips up from the waistband of her underwear to the edge of her ribcage, Elsa shivered. She’d never before considered the inherent sensuality of her own body. Touching the curve of her hips, she felt… sexy. Sure, she’d caught wind of other’s opinions of her, but… Elsa finally returned her hands to her breasts and shivered. Hearing it was so different from feeling it, feeling herself.

“My fingertips are cold,” she murmured, remembering Anna’s request. “I usually think of my skin as being all the same, but my breast feels so warm.” She lightly dragged each fingertip over the tip of her nipple and noticed how the ridges of her finger seemed to catch on the slightly bumpy surface.

“Good job, Elsa,” Anna said, voice slightly higher than before.

Elsa felt her touches grow more needy. This felt so amazing, but the urges centered between her legs had only grown more insistent. She rolled her nipples between her fingers and felt a small noise catch in her throat. “Before this,” she breathed, “I would have thought feeling this good would have been enough, completely fulfilling.” On a whim, she dragged her nails across her breasts and shuddered. There had been a mild edge of pain to the sensation, but it had been not entirely unpleasant. “And… I just feel like I need more.”

“Mmmn, that’s completely normal, Elsa,” Anna murmurred. “You said you fingertips felt cold, right?”

She nodded, somewhat distracted, before realizing that Anna probably wasn’t looking at her. “Yes,” she added. “It’s… nice. I’m not using my powers, and I don’t think tonight’s a good night to try it out, but… the idea is tempting.”

“Lick your fingertips,” Anna instructed. “Then touch yourself again.”

Elsa glanced over, slightly self-conscious as she licked the tips of her fingers. Even that action felt erotic in this context. Anna, who looked rather happy with a contented smile on her face, just winked at her.

Tentatively, Elsa touched a wet fingertip to one nipple. The cold from her fingers translated instantly, and she groaned as she resumed the enthusiasm of her previous touches. An unconscious, chill breeze swept through the room and over Elsa’s nipples. She moaned lightly and shivered against the sensation.

Shifting beside her, Anna seemed to have shivered as well. “Did you mean for that to happen?” She asked, looking over.

Elsa blushed, shifting her hips. She felt distinctly… wet, down there. “N-no. I’m sorry about that. I’ll try to keep it reigned in.”

“No, no,” Anna said, blushing. “It actually kind of felt, um, nice.” Elsa glanced down before she could help herself. Her sister’s nipples looked rather like her own, somewhat wet. And, she now knew, a bit more sensitive to temperature changes. “You’re not using your powers tonight, but… if you were to have another accident like that, I won’t complain.” She smiled. “You’re doing great, Elsa. Relax and enjoy yourself.”

“T-thank you,” Elsa said.

Anna smiled. “You seem pretty needy. Do you want to slip off your underwear?”

“Yes please.” She tried to deny that her tone was somewhat pleading.

Her sister’s hands slipped down to pull her own off. “Go for it then. I’ll give you some instructions as you go.”

Elsa nodded as she pulled her own off her hips and down her legs. “O-okay.” She set the undergarment with her nightgown and blushed when she noticed a damp spot on them.

“Okay, why don’t you watch me and see if you can just mimic what I’m doing at first,” Anna said, smiling. “Everyone’s a little different, but you’ll figure out exactly how you like to be touched soon enough.”

She mimicked her sister as Anna moved her right hand between her legs. “I like to use my pointer and ring finger to hold my lips apart,” she said. Elsa went to do the same motion with her right hand, then swapped to her left after half a moment.

“Then I move my middle finger over my entrance,” Anna continued, “before I start touching my clitoris.” She shifted her hips up so Elsa could see what she was doing.

Instantly, she looked away, as red as the patch of hair under her sister’s palm. “I know where everything is, Anna!” she squeaked.

Already engaged in touching herself, Anna just smiled lazily at her, eyes half-closed. “Relax and just do it, Elsa. You could try pushing a finger inside yourself later, if you wanted, but for now go and make friends with your clit.”

Reaching down, she parted her lips and brushed a finger over her entrance. Elsa blushed. She was distinctly wet and slippery. Moving her finger up, she found a small nub and lightly brushed her finger over it.

A sharp sensation of pleasure resulted and she gasped.

“Try out different motions and see what feels good,” Anna instructed. “Small circles, or just back and forth. Try different sides. Just get to know yourself, Elsa.”

“O-okay,” she breathed, already attempting what her sister had told her. “This feels, ah, r-rreally nice, Anna.”

Her sister pressed a light kiss on her bare shoulder. “You’re doing a great job, Elsa.”

“Mmmmmn,” Elsa moaned, moving her fingers faster as she figured outjust what angle felt good, so good. Her hips bucked against her hand, and she found that her breathing had become rather heavy.

A chill breeze swept through the room and Elsa arched her back as she gasped in unison with Anna. “S-sorry,” she breathed, desperately trying to move her fingers faster. She slipped a finger down to borrow moisture from her entrance so her clit was a bit more slippery. Inside, she felt something building, a tension and an intense need.

“A-anna,” she murmured, “I f-feel… this p-pressure.”

Her sister sounded distinctly distracted as she answered, “That’s good. You’re doing really well, Elsa. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

As she did so, Elsa glanced over and noticed that her sister seemed toreally be enjoying herself. “A-are you, A-anna, g-going to…?”

“Mmmmm,” Anna groaned lightly. “W-waiting for you, sis. Don’t want to leave you behind.”

A handful of snowflakes drifted down from the ceiling. Each one that landed on her warm skin felt like a cool kiss as Elsa continued to touch herself. She rolled onto her side slightly, facing Anna more, as her hips bucked, and she moved her other hand back to fondle her breasts again.

Then Anna leaned their foreheads together and her spare hand clutched at Elsa’s shoulder. “You’re a wonderful student, Elsa,” she half groaned.

Something about her sister’s close presence as they pleasured themselves was fantastically arousing and Elsa found her moans were coming faster with less time between them. Anna’s heavy breathes and soft noises mingled with her own, and as Elsa’s slicked fingers continued their rhythm, she felt something inside her shift closer to the edge.

“A-anna, I thin—”

Her sister’s nails dug into her shoulder, almost painfully, and she almost screamed with pleasure as she buried her face against Anna’s shoulder as she came, biting down hard.

“Ah, fuck, E-elsa?”

Anna’s arm tightened around her, pulling their bodies closer as Elsa felt her sister shudder against her, quietly gasping against her shoulder, then go still.

Still breathing heavily, Elsa pulled her slick hand out from between her legs as she felt the tension and ability to move begin to drain from her body. With monumental effort, she pulled her face away from her sister’s shoulder and noticed a red bite mark there.

The sight of it was faintly arousing and a half-smile pushed its way to her lips, but she felt far too drained to act on the inclination. Anna seemed to be going through a similar process of coming down from her high point.

“You did so great, Elsa,” Anna murmured, running a hand through Elsa’s hair as she lay flat on her back.

Without quite meaning to, she found her head resting on the space between Anna’s shoulder and breast with her sister’s arm loosely draped around her. She’d never realized just how cozy a pillow her sister made. Elsa laid her arm over Anna’s bare stomach.

Her mind started to clear slightly as she began to drift off to sleep, and Elsa processed that falling asleep naked with her sister might possibly be a step farther than what they’d agreed to beforehand. A blush halfheartedly colored her cheeks as she recalled the… intense last few moments of their engagement together.

“A-anna?” she asked quietly.

“Mmmn?” Anna didn’t even sound properly awake.

“Is… is this weird?” She squeezed Anna’s hip so she’d know she was referencing their proximity. Quieter, she added, “Was, um, that too strange?”

A half-laugh lifted Anna’s chest and bumped Elsa’s head. “Let it go, Els,” she mumbled. “We’re past strange with one another, remember.” A lazy hand rubbed Elsa’s bare back for a moment. “And if it’s weird, we can deal in the morning. For now, just sleep.”

So she did. Anna’s directions hadn’t led her wrong all evening.


	2. Guiding Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As lessons continue, Anna brings up several new concepts with Elsa, including the use of her powers.

Elsa allowed herself a small sense of satisfaction as she let herself into Anna’s room without doubting . It had taken a few months to cure her of actually knocking, despite Anna’s insistence. Another couple months had eroded the urge to hesitate.

Closing the door behind her, Elsa blushed. Her nightly visits to her sister’s room (whenever Anna wasn’t at hers) had finally eliminated even the hesitation in her thoughts. It was good to know she could change negative thought patterns that way. However... she couldn’t help a bit of self-consciousness at the sight of her sister, sprawled on the bed with her copper hair loose around her.

She sat up as Elsa walked over. “Finally, Elsa. I started to wonder if you were coming tonight.”

“I wouldn’t miss our nights together for anything,” she replied, a natural smile crossing her lips as she sat at the edge of the bed. It was true, of course. Some nights she and Anna shared a bottle of wine and groused about politics. They might read books next to one another, though sometimes Elsa read aloud to her sister. Cuddling as they talked and tried to catch up on years of separation had been the most common activity for a while.

Then the mutual masturbation had started. Since then, Elsa had played a guessing game. She wasn’t quite comfortable initiating their newest type of activity, so she would watch Anna and try to gauge how the night was going to proceed.

Anna hummed happily as she lay back down. “Me too, Elsa. I love our sleepovers more than anything else.” Anna’s green nightgown was nothing more than a slim silk slip and it rode up slightly as she wiggled comfortably on the sheets. “It was such a long day. I’m glad we can just relax with one another at the end of it.”

“Yeah,” Elsa said, propping herself on her elbow as she gazed down at her sister. Their eyes met. Anna’s held a hint of mischief and a question. Whatever she saw in Elsa’s seemed to answer her.

“Why don’t we relax tonight?” she asked, smiling as she reached up and brushed a stray hair behind Elsa’s ear.

She shivered at the contact and told herself it was just the anticipation. “I would, ah, very much enjoy that.”

Anna sat up, kissing her briefly on the cheek as she did so. “It’s been a few days since our last lesson. You locked the door on your way in, right?”

Though blushing, Elsa flicked her hand and conjured a bit of ice to turn the deadbolt on Anna’s door, then iced over the lock itself for good measure. “It’s locked now,” she said. After a particularly close call in Elsa’s room a fortnight prior (Kai had tried to deliver a few last missives to the queen) they’d taken the habit of locking the doors a little bit extra whenever they engaged in... certain aspects of sisterly bonding.

Turning back to her sister, she met focused blue eyes and blinked. Anna looked more intent than usual. “You’ve been doing so well. You really are a fast learner, Elsa,” she murmured. “I think we can safely move on to today’s lesson.” Then, like a flipped coin, suddenly the redhead turned back to her more usual chipper tone. “This is gonna be great. We’re gonna have so much fun, Elsa!”

The dichotomy between her sister’s powerful sensuality and the way she could talk about their... activities (as if they were just kids playing together) always set Elsa at ease. They were just sisters who were closer than most people. Really. And she enjoyed how Anna never lost herself even as she took complete charge of their sessions. “I’m ready when you are,” Elsa said faintly. Her nipples tingled with the anticipation of her touch. Consciousness of her clit’s exact location pressed against her thoughts.

Anna smirked. “Perfect.” Pulling off her nightgown to reveal a lightly freckled torso, her voice was slightly muffled as she said, “Strip down, Elsa.”

The order sent a spike of arousal through Elsa’s body and she immediately complied. There was something relieving about receiving her sister’s instructions. They meant she didn’t have decisions to make. After a long day as queen, she could pull off her nightgown, fold it, place it on the nightstand, and turn to Anna with the assurance that every command the younger woman gave her would ultimately lead to her pleasure.

“We’re doing something a little different today,” Anna said, tossing her nightgown onto the floor on the other side. After a few weeks of lessons, neither of them were particularly shy about their bodies anymore. “Keep your underwear on for now and sit up in the middle of the bed.” As Elsa began to do as she said, she added, “And sit with your back toward me.”

Elsa nodded and moved to the center of Anna’s large bed, holding one leg against her chest as she waited. Behind her, she could hear her sister moving around for several moments before the bed shifted right behind her. Then a warm pressure appeared against her back. It took her half a moment to realize that Anna was sitting back to back with her.

She flushed at the feeling of so much of their skin in contact and wondered if it caused enough of a difference that her sister would notice. Her skin felt distinctly warmer than usual.

“Touch yourself,” Anna said. “Go slow and relish the feeling. Last time was all about speed, but today we’re doing something a little bit different.”

Elsa brought her hands to her breasts and tried to take it slow. Two days ago, Anna’s commands had pushed her to a half dozen orgasms, each coming faster than the last. Their speed and intensity had rendered her nearly paralyzed by the end of it, giddy with more euphoria than her body had ways to express.

Today’s instructions were agonizingly different and difficult. After their previous session, her fingers itched to go faster. She pinched her hard nipples with a little more force out of the frustration. A soft moan pushed its way up from her chest.

Anna gasped, her hips twitching slightly against Elsa’s back. Her sister’s shoulders jerked slightly, as if she’d made a sudden motion with her hands and then she groaned.

The noise sounded through their touching backs and sent a vibration all through Elsa’s torso as the rough noise lingered in the air and in her body. Even after her sister stopped, she felt like it lingered against her clit and she was certain her undergarment had a bit of a wet spot.

“A-Anna?”

“Hmmm?” Her sister’s hum moved through her milder than the groan had, but Elsa still shivered. “What is it, Elsa?” The unrestrained quality of the redhead’s previous noise had disappeared, but she could still hear the (now) familiar, slight strain that indicated a certain level of arousal.

It was nice to know they were both enjoying themselves. “The noise thing... is that why you told me to do this?” Although with the small movements she could feel against her back, she’d already felt it well enough.

Anna shifted and leaned back so her neck was sloped over Elsa’s shoulder. She turned her head and Elsa swore she felt her sister’s lips twitch in a grin against her neck before letting loose a full, throaty moan.

The sound was electrifying as she felt the source against her neck and through her back on top of simply hearing it. She dug her nails into her breasts and relished the burst of pain as she tried to angle her hips down to grind against the bed.

“Please, Anna, may I, may I take off my underwear and touch myself please?” The words fell out in a rush and she warmth flushed through her cheeks and down her neck.

Anna’s back pushed firmly against hers as she laughed. It wasn’t her usual bouncy giggle, but a rough, deeper sound that seemed to confirm her authority over the situation. “You may,” she said. “But draw your touches out. I can practically feel your impatience.” Then she laughed again, and it was more like their usual sisterly teasing. “I’d assume the Queen of Arendelle, so dignified in court, would be better able to keep herself in check.”

Elsa flushed deeper. “S-sorry. This is just really different from last time.” She pushed back against Anna to balance as she lifted her hips and slipped her underwear down. She tossed it onto her nightgown on the table. “Why do we have to go so slow?”

Anna pushed back against her and seemed to be pulling off her own underwear. “Have I let you down yet, hmmmmmm?” Drawing out the humming noise as she set her hips back down, their entire backs were in contact from their shoulders to their asses. The deep vibration made Elsa shiver as she gripped her thighs.

“N-no. You haven’t.” She tried to be slow as she trailed her fingertips slowly down her inner thighs. The touches made her shiver and speed up a moment, and she mentally berated herself as she slowly, oh so slowly, opened herself up and stole a bit of wetness from her opening before she began to stroke her clit.

A half-strangled groan forced its way past her lips as she finally began to feel some relief. Behind her, she could hear her sister’s breath go shorter as she presumably did the same.

Going slowly, she wanted to buck her hips in frustration. She tried her best, however, to build herself up gradually, alternating between different kinds of touches. Under a different set of instructions the previous week, they’d discovered that one dedicated type of touch got Elsa off faster, but varying the speed and patterns built her up higher, until she was practically mindless with desire.

She didn’t have to ask to know that Anna wanted her to pursue the latter method this particular night. She was dragging the nails of her right hand down one breast in between pinching her nipples when her sister moaned behind her, louder than either of them had before.

The sound vibrated throughout the whole of her body and Elsa arched her back in response, instinctively looking for some small reprieve from the overwhelming sensation of Anna’s voice.

“Don’t pull away,” her younger sister immediately ordered, her voice breathless but thick with authority.

Elsa whimpered, but slowly pressed her back against her sister’s. Reinitiating the contact between them sent a shudder down both their spines and they moaned together in relief. Their joined noises manifested in a sudden empty feeling. Her fingers twitched and she told herself that it was okay to touch herself a little more intensely, shifting her fingertips to the spot at the top left that she loved best.

“Enter yourself,” Anna murmured, groaning before adding, “Two fingers.”

Shifting her right hand from her breasts to between her legs, Elsa trembled with anticipation. Pressing two fingers against her opening, her hips bucked as she failed to hold back a needy moan. Pushing them inside her, she immediately clenched down and tossed her head back.

She could barely hold back a moan as she started to fuck herself. Slowly, of course. The muffled sound just served to make her feel tighter. Elsa bit down on her lip hard in frustration. She knew from Anna’s lesson the previous week that she could fit certainly more than two fingers in herself, but she felt tight around just those as it was.

Behind her, Anna shifted and moaned as she threw her head back and leaned it against Elsa’s shoulder so their cheeks touched. Her sister’s loose, copper hair tumbled over her shoulder and, as the ends brushed against one of her nipples, Elsa shivered and pressed her face against Anna’s.

Elsa heard every hitched breath and small gasp Anna made as she touched herself and felt every twitch of her sister’s back against hers. She matched every thrust she heard and felt Anna do as the princess behind her slowly began to speed the pace of her fingers. Then, finally, she smirked against Elsa’s cheek and whispered, “Three fingers, sister.”

Immediately obeying, Elsa gasped and briefly recalled not feeling nearly as tight before. Then Anna pushed against her back more solidly and rolled her hips with contentment as she said, “Faster, Elsa. You’ve built yourself up long enough.”

Despite biting her lip to muffle the noise, she couldn’t help the desperation of the wavering moan that rolled up from the bottom of her lungs as quickened her motions. She felt suddenly wetter as her finally filled herself at a decent speed, the fingers against her clit moving in the steady motion that always pushed her over the edge.

Leaning her cheek against her sister’s, Elsa’s eyes were half-closed until a flash of piercing blue met hers. The angle wasn’t great, but her eyes opened wide as she stared into Anna’s.

Her younger sister always touched herself alongside Elsa during their lessons, but their eyes had never met during orgasm before.

The idea of coming with those blue eyes gazing into hers pushed her to the edge and she barely managed to maintain the connection as she slammed her fingers into herself, moaning. Anna’s eyes flashed suddenly, intensely, as she recognized how close Elsa was.

“A-anna, I’m—”

“Stop.” The cobalt eyes lit up with simultaneous seriousness and mischief.

Behind her, the cessation of Anna’s motions was unexpected enough to send a shock of surprise through Elsa’s body. “W-what do you mean?” The confusion threw her back from the edge of orgasm and her fingers slowed, but didn’t stop, as she growled with frustration.

Her sister’s voice was still thick with arousal, but firm and full of amusement as she laughed lightly and said, “I told you to stop, Elsa.” Then Anna reached her arms back and looped them around Elsa’s, pulling her hands away from her needy cunt so their elbows were locked together.

“But, Anna, p-please?” She whimpered and strained against Anna’s sudden captivity of her arms, but she couldn’t even reach her nipples and her sister was too strong. “I-I was so close, and we went nice and slow, oh god so slow, like you said.”

Anna’s back shivered against her as she loosed a sound somewhere between a satisfied hum and a carnal moan. “I know, and you did so well, Elsa. You did such a good job.”

The praise and how her sister’s voice carried through her own body made her shiver. Her need to fuck and fill herself intensified and her arms strained against Anna. She had been so close. Another second more and she would have come. And from such a lengthy, torturous build-up, Elsa could tell in that moment on the edge that it would have been a really, really good one. Groaning with frustration, she tried to grind her hips down against the bed. “Then why did you stop me?”

“Because building it up again is going to make it even better. That’s today’s lesson, or at least one of them.”

The idea of a more intense orgasm sent a shiver down Elsa’s arms. Against her will, her hips bucked slightly. They’d never done a slow climb like that before and the sense of frustration and desperate need was overwhelming and pressed against her like a lack of air.

“You know all the lessons I give you are to help show you how to make yourself feel good, right?” Anna giggled rubbed her head against’s Elsa’s slightly. “And I’ve never let you down, have I?”

Elsa clenched her hands, then reached over to scratch the sides of her breasts, the only place she could reach. Even that mild contact sent a sharp, wonderful flash of pleasure down through her nipples and hips. And something about the state of frustration was... somehow fulfilling. The bit of fulfillment from scratching her chest had been so much more than she usually received from that action. Behind her, Anna hummed lightly, sending a mild shiver through her.

“You... never have,” she admitted, rolling her hips at the memory of every different way Anna had taught her how to love herself. She’d liked some lessons more than others, but all of them had been wonderful.

Plus, if she admitted it to herself, there was something delicious and enticing about the needy, desperate feeling of denial that insisted its desperate heat in her empty core.

“Just follow my orders, and I promise you will enjoy yourself even more,” Anna said. “Unless you really do want to stop, in which case you can go do your own thing, of course.”

It was tempting, but... Elsa already knew how simply and directly she would fuck herself if given the option. Anna’s orders were sometimes strange, but their surprises and her sister’s control had never led her wrong before.

“No,” she murmured faintly. “I’m listening, Anna. What do you want me to do?” The willing surrender of her autonomy to her sister’s will for their lesson spiked a strong heat between her legs and she tried to rub them together to soothe the longing.

Her submission seemed to have affected Anna as well. Behind her, a rough shudder pressed from the base of her sister’s spine to her shoulders. “P-perfect, Elsa,” she said, voice cracking slightly. “You’re such a good girl.” Then she let go of Elsa’s arms and pulled away. “I want you to lie down on your side.”

Elsa felt a slight loss at the sudden absence of her sister’s skin pressing against her back, but complied. Lying down on her right side, she gazed up at Anna, who was still sitting, and smiled.

Her sister winked down at her and ran her fingers through Elsa’s bangs, tugging slightly. The motion, normally sisterly in their everyday lives, felt undeniably erotic in her current state and Elsa shivered.

“We’re going to start simple,” Anna said, running her hand through Elsa’s hair again. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips as she noticed the squirming the motion caused. “Run a thin line of frost along the inside of your right arm, from the center of your palm to the inside of your elbow.”

Her eyes widened up at Anna, who just smiled and shifted closer so her bare leg was pressed against Elsa’s back. The return of that contact felt almost as nice as the feeling of her sister’s fingers in her hair. “Just a simple line of light frost, Elsa. The kind that melts in a few moments.” She ran her hand through Elsa’s hair, but tugged a little harder this time.

Elsa felt a groan catch in her throat. She’d wanted to try out her powers for, ah, more sensual purposes, but had never before indulged the urge out of fear and anxiety. But, after months of one another’s nonstop company, her sister knew her capabilities almost better than she did. And Anna’s orders had never let her down before.

“Yes, Anna,” she breathed. Stretching out her arm, she summoned the slightest bit of her powers and created a mild frost behind her fingertips as she trailed them from the soft palm of her hand, over her wrist, down the underside of her forearm, and ended at the inside of her elbow.

She managed to hold in her gasp until the end. Even just the mild touch of her fingertips had highlighted how sensitive the area was. The frost left behind, however, small glittering particles of ice and snow that didn’t bother her, certainly, but imparted a cool touch, seemed to light her nerves on fire. Her arousal reminded her of how needy she felt with a renewed desperation to be filled, and her pert nipples that longed to be pinched and touched.

“Oh my,” Elsa breathed.

“Good?” Anna gazed down at her with a soft smile that almost smirked on one side.

Elsa almost startled. She’d practically forgotten that her sister was there at all. Then she shivered as the tiny bit of ice began to melt. She was cool, for a human, but still warm enough to melt ice that she didn’t create not to do so. “Y-yes,” she said. “That was really nice, actually.” She shifted her hips as the melting continued. The feeling of tiny water droplets running down the sides of her palm, wrist, and arm felt like a score of feather-light touches.

“I’m glad you liked it. I had a feeling that was a good way to start.” Anna squeezed her shoulder slightly and looked away for a moment in thought. Elsa noticed that her sister’s nipples were still hard, even though she hadn’t touched herself at all since they’d stopped. Their lessons were normally structured so Elsa mimicked her motions, but that wasn’t possible for this one. It occurred to her that Anna might be getting turned on just watching and coaching her, and she found she didn’t mind the idea.

Anna turned back to her. “Okay, I want you to lie down on your back now.” Elsa did so and was pleasantly surprised when Anna lay down beside her, head propped on her elbow. “Perfect, now, do some experimenting. Trail some frost along your thighs and hips, your stomach and chest, put some on your nipples and collarbone and neck and wherever else might feel good. Just a light trail that will melt in a few seconds.”

Elsa reached her hands to her neck, rather enjoying how a handful of droplets ran down her right wrist, and touched the space right below her ears, trailing two lines of frost that went down the sides of her neck to meet at her sternum. She shivered as she lifted her hands away before looking over at Anna. “Wait, won’t this get your bed rather wet when it all melts?”

Her sister shrugged with freckled shoulders. “Didn’t you notice I put an extra blanket on the bed today? When we’re done we can toss it off and have dry sheets.”

Trailing her fingers down her torso, creating spiraling paths of ice down the sides of her breasts, Elsa nodded a breathy, “Good idea,” as she tried to resist the urge to buck her hips against the air.

She’d thought earlier had been a slow build-up, but as she ran her fingers all over her body, leaving deliciously cold swirls behind, Elsa realized she’d been so fantastically wrong. She couldn’t repress a moan as she dragged a single finger down the inside of each thigh.

She noticed Anna move closer to her when she felt the swell of her sister’s breasts lightly press against her shoulder. They’d been making a general pretense not to touch one another too much during their lessons, but Elsa kept finding she really didn’t mind her sister being close.

Anna leaned over and whispered, “Scratch a bit with your nails. I’ve noticed you like that.” The proximity of her sister’s warm breath to her neck melted the ice there in a rush and she moaned as she scratched along the curve of her hipbones. The fiery pain of her nails digging against her skin, immediately followed by the chill of the frost, sent a fresh spike of arousal through her body. Elsa tossed her head back against the pillow and gasped as the sensations met one another. Her scratched skin felt hot, but the fractal ice patterns that slowly melted on top sent a sharp, freezing dichotomy of pain and pleasure through her hips. A deep moan rolled through her body as she arched her back.

A sharp intake of breath sounded near her ear and her eyes wandered over to see her sister looking rather flushed. “Well then,” Anna said. “That was very good, Elsa. Very good. You’re doing so well. I think you might even get to come soon.”

A needy keen escaped her lips as Elsa listened and simultaneously returned her attention to her chest. Her hard nipples, she discovered, were fantastically sensitive to frost. “P-please,” she breathed. Whatever sense of suspense she’d felt before, with the first build-up, had no comparison to the beautiful sense of complete desperation she felt now. Left to her own devices, Elsa honestly didn’t know if she would be able to string together a course of coherent actions that would lead to her relief.

Anna smiled down at her and winked. “No worries, sister,” she said. A shot of heat and desire flared up in Elsa’s core. Thankfully, she didn’t have to be coherent. Her sister would tell her exactly what to do.

Anna was running a hand through Elsa’s hair. At the end of each stroke, she pulled a bit, extracting a small gasp that became part of the rhythm of Elsa’s heavy breathing. “Make some ice to pinch your nipples,” she whispered. Then a tug on Elsa’s hair that felt a bit harsher than the earlier ones. “The kind that doesn’t melt.”

Leaning down, Anna planted a long kiss on her cheek as Elsa conjured a pair of delicate clamps for her chest. As the kiss lingered with her sister’s soft lips pressed against her skin, so warm compared to the chill of her skin and the ice-water across her body, she found herself wishing that Anna had kissed her on the lips instead.

She was flushed with the thought as she fastened the ice to her nipples and moaned. That’s when, lips brushing against Elsa’s cheek, Anna whispered, “And you can come now. You’ve been a very good student, Elsa.”

Her sister’s voice nearly drove her to the edge in that moment, and she couldn’t repress a harsh groan as she thrust her left hand down between her legs to furiously attend to her clit. Unlike the mixed motions from earlier, this time she immediately targeted her favorite corner with quick strokes to push herself faster.

At some point, she reached out with her other hand and found Anna’s, holding it close against her collarbone. Anna slipped her other arm under Elsa’s head like a pillow and pulled herself closer as she murmured happy affirmations.

“Sis, you did so well with this lesson.”

“I know you were worried about your powers, but you were wonderful.”

Then a slight moan that sent a line of hot need through Elsa’s gut. “You deserve this so much. Come nice and hard, okay?”

As she neared her point of release for the second time that evening, Elsa turned to look at her sister, but couldn’t quite keep her eyes open. After a moment of trying, she just rested her forehead against Anna’s. “I’m so close,” she breathed.

Rubbing circles with her thumb against the back of Elsa’s hand, Anna planted another lingering kiss against her cheek. “Now,” she ordered, lips barely pulled away.

The build-up was worth it. The orgasm rolled up through her body, from her toes to the ends of her hair, and Elsa found herself too breathless to manage anything louder than a long, shaky moan. The pent-up heat and frustration from all the denial exploded into a wave of pleasure that justified all the waiting. Her fingernails dug into Anna’s hand and, as she came down, shaking, from the orgasm, she heard her sister’s name as a breathy addition to her last exhale.

Anna wrapped her arms around her and placed a, comparatively, briefer kiss against Elsa’s cheek. “There you go. You did a great job, Elsa.”

“Mmmmn,” was all she could manage in response.

“I’ll take care of the damp blanket,” Anna said. “If you can manage it, try dissipating the clamps. It’ll hurt a bit though, so you know.”

As Anna let go of her and started to work the extra blanket out from under them, Elsa tried moving her hands to get the clamps, then gave up and twitched a finger to melt them. The feeling was painful, as Anna had mentioned, but the thick high from her most intense orgasm to date mitigated the discomfort.

Situating Elsa under the covers, Anna reached over and held up the nightgown folded on the nightstand. “Um,” she glanced away. “Did you want to put it on?”

“No,” Elsa said, somewhat amazed she could manage an actual word.

They slept in the same bed after every lesson, almost every night, really, but since that first time, they hadn’t done so naked. They’d both blushed and muttered about how, while it hadn’t felt strange that they probably shouldn’t.

Elsa jerked her head to the side. “It’s fine, Anna,” she murmured.

A smile visible even to her half-closed eyes lit up her sister’s face as the bounced over and slipped into bed with her. For a moment, Elsa felt herself drifting off to sleep before she remembered she’d had a question.

“Anna?”

“Yes, Elsa?”

“You were pretty close too earlier, right?”

A moment of hesitation, and she knew her sister was blushing slightly even with her eyes closed. The bed shifted slightly with Anna’s hips. “Yes, I was.”

Normally, the question might have made her feel awkward, but Elsa felt fantastically impervious to such feelings with the light tingle of euphoria still flooding her limbs. “Aren’t you going to get yourself off?”

Anna laughed lightly and moved a bit closer. “Not tonight. I rather enjoy the denial feeling, as frustrating as it is. Sometimes, I’ll build myself up to the edge a few times every night for a week, just to feel that amazing, completely fantastic orgasm at the end of it.”

Elsa cracked her eyes open and stared at a grin that suggested her sister was a bit lost in memory. She couldn’t imagining doing that twice in a row, let alone for days on end. “Seriously?” Especially not without someone telling her to do it.

“What, does the queen lack for self-control?”

She snorted weakly, still unable to really move or she would have smacked the redhead. “No, but why?”

Anna hummed happily and Elsa felt her body perk up at the sound, recalling some rather pleasurable sensations it had accompanied earlier. She ignored the feeling, too exhausted to even think it over.

“The same reason for every other time you’ve asked that question about our lessons: I had a seriously solitary life and I eventually figured out ways to entertain myself.” Her nose wrinkled cutely, scrunching with freckles. “Plus it was fun to test my limits and self-control.”

They lulled into a comfortable silence for several long moment and Elsa felt herself threatening to slip into sleep.

“Did the powers stuff feel good?” Anna whispered.

A short laugh burst from Elsa’s lips. “Oh yes,” she answered, managing to turn on her side to face Anna properly.

Relief and pride colored Anna’s expression. “Good, good,” she said. “I didn’t know how exactly it would work, but I had some hunches.” Then a note of envy entered her voice. “It looked, um, really fun.”

Feeling high and suddenly bold, Elsa just smirked. “Well, maybe you can have some of the fun for yourself in our next lesson.” She yawned. “But it’s your lesson plan, Anna.”

Her sister’s copper eyebrows shot up at that, but Elsa just flopped a lazy arm over Anna and pulled them closer to cuddle.

“I love you, Anna,” she mumbled.

“I-I love you too, Elsa.”

Her sister’s nude body was warm, comfortable, and completely dry. Elsa snuggled closer and squeezed her tighter in a brief hug. Anna squeezed her back and started stroking her hair. The feeling was so different from how it had been before. Nice in a thousand different ways.

As she felt sleep overtake her, Elsa thought she heard a whisper.

“Maybe next time, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lovely readers requested a sequel, and I delivered. Part 3 is coming up. This was pretty fun to write. Um. Let me know if you like it?


	3. Sharing Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's been doing some experimentation and wants to give Anna a demonstration of what she's learned to do with her powers.

Anna glanced around to check that the hallway was empty, but nobody was around to notice as she let herself into Elsa’s room. They’d been favoring Anna’s room for a while, so she figured fair was fair. Elsa’s new room was cozy anyway. Anna shut the door behind her and smiled over at Elsa, who was sitting on the bed. “Hey, Sis.”

Her sister glanced up from her book. “Oh, hello, Anna.” She smiled gently, but Anna could see Elsa’s eyes flicker down to see if she was carrying anything. If Anna brought books or chocolates, that generally meant that they would just hang out and chill together for the evening before going to sleep.

Anna grinned at Elsa and waved, highlighting her empty hand. Then she reached her other hand behind her back and locked the door with an audible click.

“Oh.” Elsa blinked. Her smile widened and Anna noticed her sister’s hips shift.

Anna winked and sauntered over. “The lock, if you would, Elsa?”

Her sister nodded and flicked a hand. Behind her, Anna heard the now-familiar clink of ice sealing the lock with extra protection.

The sound sent a shiver up her spine. She’s begun to strongly associate it with certain activities; they didn’t need extra security on the door when they were just reading or chatting. And while she hadn’t initiated a lesson since the last time, when she’d helped Elsa to include her powers, Anna had certainly been satisfying herself in private. Her hips tightened as she walked toward the bed with the sound of the ice clicking into the lock behind her. Attending to her needs in private was fine, but she found herself caught in yearning lately, eager to return to the shared sessions in which she and Elsa engaged in the company of one another.

But, as the teacher, it was her job to attempt to refrain from letting her own desires get in the way of guiding her sister to feel comfortable with her own body and to find pleasure with herself. That was the point of this, after all.

Anna smirked, stopping at the foot of the bed to lean a bit closer and wink. “Are you ready for another lesson?”

And Anna had needs, desperate aching cravings she wasn’t sure that she could fulfill by herself, but... seeing the way Elsa’s eyes widened, how her sister’s mouth opened, but how Elsa didn’t say anything until she licked her lips and stammered a, “Y-yes, Anna.” Seeing how her sister anticipated Anna’s lesson was more than enough motivation for Anna to put aside her desires.

Elsa came first, always. The thought’s double meaning, and how Anna made it true every lesson in more ways than one, almost made her snicker. She took a breath and repressed the urge.

“Perfect,” Anna said, trying to capture Elsa’s effortless hip sway as she walked around the bed and over to her usual side. “So, I know I never properly assigned you work to do outside of our lessons, but I’m assuming you’ve done some practice?”

Elsa nodded, running a hand through her hair as Anna clambered onto the bed. “Yes... I, ah, waited a day or two after our last lesson. Didn’t exactly feel quite as, ahem, needy.” Anna grinned as Elsa bit her lip before continuing, “but the urge to practice eventually spurred me to do so.” An almost sly smile crossed Elsa’s lips. “I may have also done some, ahem, experimentation.”

“Hmmmm. Experimentation?” Anna felt conscious of the urge to grind her hips down as she settled herself in a comfortable sitting position beside Elsa. She resisted the impulse to sit on her heel and rock on it, to give herself something firm to press herself against, but only just. Instead, she sat cross-legged and leaned back against the headboard. So casual, just what she was going for.

“It sounds as though you’re being a very proactive student.” Anna turned toward Elsa, who had closed her book and was fiddling with it in her lap. Anna didn’t even try to suppress her smirk. She looked right into Elsa’s eyes as she said, “Good girl.”

The phrase made her sister’s shoulders hitch as she caught her breath. Her hips shifted forward and Anna’s smile just grew wider as she watched Elsa try and grind down on the bed for a moment before she caught herself.

“You know,” Anna said, leaning to the side so her head was against Elsa’s shoulder, “I never quite intended for you to get such a strong association with the phrase. But I’m rather fond of the effect.” She batted her eyelashes playfully at Elsa, who huffed and quickly looked away.

Elsa’s shoulder made a half-hearted nudge to throw Anna off. “There’s hardly an effect.” Elsa’s voice was slightly grumpy and a bit too high to be truthful.

“Sure there isn’t.” Anna angled her face so she could see Elsa’s better. “I’m curious about something though. Does the phrase incite arousal on its own, or just augment your existing inclinations? You know, work on what you’ve already got going on?” Her sister had crossed her arms and was looking away, but Anna could still see a pair of tell-tale bumps standing out under her nightgown.

Elsa huffed, cheeks pink. “Both? I can’t really tell or differentiate well enough to give you a clear answer, I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine, that’s fine.” Anna hummed smugly to herself for a moment.

Elsa cleared her throat. “But yes,” she said, “I have been, ahem, practicing. Experimenting.”

Anna’s hips clenched as her imagination began to whirl, tossing out haphazard ideas and scenarios of what exactly her sister might have been doing with those powers and her nimble, nimble fingers. The previous lesson plan had required Anna to mull over just what was possible with Elsa’s magic and what would be good or comfortable for her to start out with. And her brainstorming had paid off in Elsa’s strong positive reaction to the lesson, but Anna had, perhaps, found a bit of personal pleasure in the process of brainstorming the lesson plan to begin with.

The idea of Elsa basically doing the same thing, thinking of ways to be creative with her magic, and then applying the ideas and pleasuring herself on her own made Anna feel warm and tensed her muscles. That Elsa had done so based on Anna’s own suggestions, maybe even thought about Anna while she touched herself, alone in this very bed—

“Um.” Elsa nudged Anna’s head with her shoulder.

Anna pulled back and straightened up immediately. “Whoa, sorry. Just zoned out there for a moment.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “It’s fine.”

They sat in silence for a long moment. Despite her best efforts, Anna felt her shoulders hunching slightly in self-consciousness. Elsa had mentioned that Anna could maybe “have some of the fun” with ice powers in their next lesson. But Elsa had also been borderline high and half-asleep at the time and Anna would be a jerk to take her sister’s statement as full confirmation of that happening.

“Well you know me,” Anna said, plucking a smile to her lips. “I’m always off in the clouds a bit.” She sat forward. She was here to make Elsa happy. “But you said something about experimentation. I’m curious about what you’ve been up to.” She winked before continuing, “So how about you give me a demonstration.”

Elsa’s cheeks colored, but her expression didn’t shift away from coy interest. “A d-demonstration?” if anything, her smile grew wider, more anticipatory.

Anna shifted so she was facing Elsa, leaning her shoulder against the headboard. “Sure,” she said. “I’m interested to see what sort of innovations you’ve come up with.”

“Just to see?” Elsa’s cheeks seemed to have turned a deeper shade of red. “Well then, I hope to, uh, impress?”

As her sister shrugged and smiled, slightly awkward, Anna couldn’t help but grin back. She would always remain steadfast and loyal to the formal, pristine Queen of Arendelle, but her favorite Elsa was the dork who covered her mouth when she laughed and woke up with tangles in her hair. The woman whose back arched when she came, learning to love her body that deserved that and more.

“Elsa,” she said, “you always impress me.”

Her sister rolled her eyes, but Anna noticed Elsa’s smile widen as she shook her head. “You’re such a flatterer, Anna.” Elsa scooted off the bed. “Would you mind grabbing the spare blanket and laying it over the bed? You know how melting ice is.”

“Not a problem!” Anna hopped off the bed on the other side and fetched a thick blanket from a nearby basket. Turning around to cover the bed, she was treated to the sight of Elsa pulling her nightgown over her head, having already discarded her underwear.

Hit with a sudden urge to touch herself, Anna reminded herself that it wasn’t because of some inherent quality of her sister’s curves. It wasn’t because of Elsa’s hips or the arc her neck made as she leaned forward to fold her nightgown. It wasn’t exactly related to the way Elsa’s unbraided hair tumbled down over her shoulders in waves that covered her breasts in a gesture toward modesty that ultimately only made the whole image more enticing.

It wasn’t any of that, really. Anna just had an association between her sister being naked and, well, masturbation. Which usually meant arousal and orgasms and those were just nice things that tended to follow seeing Elsa naked.

And that was just fine. Anna smiled to herself as she spread the blanket out. They weren’t typical sisters.

Once the blanket was in place, she leapt onto the bed and sprawled out in the middle, arms and legs splayed wide. She grinned upside down at Elsa, who’d been just about to get onto the bed. “Hello there,” Anna said with a wink.

Her sister crossed her arms. “You’re such a dork. Do you want your show or not, because there’s no room for me with you spread out like that.”

There would be room if Elsa just did her show on top of Anna, kneeling over her hips as she touched herself, fingers and ice all—

“I’d be greatly remiss to keep you from your demonstration.” Anna giggled and rolled back onto her usual side of Elsa’s bed, propping her head on an elbow as she lay on her side. “I hear the queen can be a bit of a show-off with her powers. Making ice rinks and giant snowflakes in the sky and all.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Is there anything like that in store for tonight?”

Elsa snorted in an unlady-like fashion that belied her appearance. Even stark naked, Elsa looked regal. “Nothing quite so ostentatious, I assure you.” Elsa resumed her place sitting with her back against the headboard. “And I don’t think either of those two examples would work well in this setting anyway.”

“Maybe not, maybe not.” Anna stuck her tongue out. They gazed at one another for a long moment before Anna jumped into a sitting position. “Oh, wait,” she added, “Would you like for me to strip too? I know you’re generally more comfortable if we’re both naked.”

Elsa smiled sweetly and nudged her foot against Anna’s knee. “By this point, I think I’d be comfortable even if you didn’t, actually.” Then a faint blush tinged Elsa’s cheeks. “But... if it’s not odd, I would like you to be nude as well.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “That’s hardly odd between us, Elsa.” She pulled her nightgown over her head. Without thinking, she added, “I like when you’re naked.”

Almost immediately, Anna wished she could take it back. Surely that was too forward. She finished pulling her nightgown off and trained her gaze on her sister’s face.

No disapproval, no awkwardness. Elsa actually looked flattered, somewhat. “Well that makes two of us, I suppose.”

They smiled at one another for a moment before Elsa gave Anna’s knee another light kick. “Don’t forget your underwear, dork.”

Anna rolled her eyes as she shifted to slip them off. “You have a lovely bedroom manner, Elsa.” She tossed the garment onto the floor with the nightgown. “Just pristine. You’re the sweetest.”

She was about to lie back down when Elsa leaned forward and grabbed her shoulder. She quickly pressed a kiss to Anna’s cheek, then let go and sat back.

Though Elsa’s lips were cool, Anna’s cheeks felt warm. She tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled. “Yes, I know you’re actually sweet. But I believe you were going to give me a bit of a demonstration?”

Elsa nodded slipped a hand between her legs, then paused for a second as a new flush swept across her cheeks. “Actually,” she said, “may I ask you a favor, Anna?”

“Anything.” Anna tilted her head. “What is it?”

Tilting her knees together and reaching a hand back to rub the back of her head, Elsa cleared her throat. “Well, uhm, if it’s okay, would you mind, maybe, touching yourself as well?”

Anna quickly compared in her mind whether it was more or less strange for her to watch Elsa touch herself or for them to touch themselves together. Neither prospect was undesirable, but, admittedly, based on their last month or so of mutual masturbation and Anna’s lessons, the latter felt more normal. If Elsa was having fun, why shouldn’t Anna get to do so as well?

“I don’t think it’s a problem at all,” she said. “Definitely less awkward I guess, if only out of habit.” Anna hadn’t even considered saying no, but it felt easier to justify her answer.

That and Anna had maybe kinda sorta been wondering whether or not it would be okay to touch herself anyway, given that Elsa hadn’t even started and she was ridiculously turned on already. She felt her cheeks warm as she realized that, certainly, she’d given Elsa plenty of orders and instructions on the matter of masturbation, but this would be the first request Elsa had given her. The thought was... enticing.

But then Elsa frowned. “That too, I suppose. I suppose it’s what we’re more used to but...” Her blush deepened. “I guess I was asking if you didn’t mind touching yourself because... I want you to?” Anna noticed Elsa’s cheeks reach a new level of red before she buried them in her hands. “Okay just forget I said that,” Elsa mumbled into her hands. “I don’t know why I thought that was okay, I just had a thought and I thought it wouldn’t be too strange to ask but then I said it aloud and wow that was not okay to ask.”

“Hey, hey. It’s really fine, Elsa.” Anna pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled over to her sister, who had begun to hug her knees to her chest with her face buried in her arms. “It’s really okay. I was just thinking that I actually wanted to be able to touch myself while you were, but I wasn’t sure how to say it.”

“Truly?” Elsa spread her fingers and peeked out from between them. Despite her anxiety, she looked adorable.

Anna grinned and rubbed the back of her head. “Really truly totally, yeah.” She tried to make her smile reassuring, but got the sense it only became more awkward. “Watching you get yourself off... it’s arousing, honestly.”

Elsa’s eyes widened (and not in a bad way either, Anna noted), but Anna felt too embarrassed to maintain eye contact and looked away. “So there.” She turned and sat next to Elsa with her back against the headboard. “Now we’ve both said not-okay things. Was my not-okay thing actually okay?”

Anna almost jumped when Elsa reached out and put a hand on her knee. That’s what she got for staring at the ceiling. “It’s fine,” Elsa said. “I feel similarly to you.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long moment. Well, comfortable and actually more aroused than before, at least on Anna’s end. She wasn’t sure about Elsa, but from how her sister shifted her hips, Anna could probably guess.

“And our feelings on this are okay?” Elsa asked.

“Nothing is strange with you,” Anna asserted, bumping her shoulder against Elsa’s. “Though if you never get this show of yours started, I’m going to do one of my own just so we can get going already.”

She watched Elsa’s expression shift from hesitation to something almost wanton. A shiver rolled up Elsa’s spine and her eyes flickered down over Anna’s body for a moment before she looked away. “So impatient,” she muttered with mock offence. But Anna noticed how her sister’s voice wavered, how it caught in odd places.

She liked how it did that.

Elsa leaned back against the headboard and spread her legs with her knees slightly bent. “This... might seem strange,” Elsa cautioned. “I’ve been doing some experimentation and found that, um, without your presence, without your orders, I have a lot of trouble staying still. Especially as I come closer to orgasm.”

A smile twitched at Anna’s lips. “The queen, lacking self control? The nobles will be scandalized.”

“I think they’d be quite scandalized before you even got to explaining that part,” Elsa commented dryly. “In any case, I was enjoying myself a bit too much, so I decided to try out a few solutions to maybe help me stay still. At first it was just to help achieve that goal, but then I found the practice to be... arousing of its own accord?” She cleared her throat. “I’m not sure if is unusual though. To, um, tie myself up, just a bit, essentially?” Elsa looked at the ceiling awkwardly.

“Restraint while touching yourself?” Anna elbowed her sister to get Elsa to look at her, then smiled. “It’s actually something I enjoy sometimes, though I get the feeling my bedsheet-ropes are a bit less elegant than your magical solution.” She shrugged. “I would have brought it up sooner in some other lesson, but after your experience being locked in the dungeon, I didn’t want to try anything potentially stressful.” That and it felt different on some level, to have Elsa tied up as part of a lesson. Anna hadn’t wanted to suggest anything unintentionally taboo.

This time, Elsa shook her head. “I might have been a bit anxious if you’d brought it up first, but coming to it on my own, I don’t feel negatively about the restraint at all.” Anna’s eyebrows raised as Elsa waved a hand, generating a spiral of frost near her ankles. “I found something that feels good to me,” Elsa continued, “and it’s... empowering?” The magic materialized into a pair of silken cuffs, linked to one another by a length of taut icey fabric similar to Elsa’s dress. With another hand-wave, a pair of twisted, icey silks seamlessly attached themselves to the pieces around Elsa’s ankles, then to the bedframe behind her. The conjurations fixed themselves in place, holding Elsa’s legs in place and spread apart.

“No fiddling around with knots for you?” Anna asked, brushing her fingertips along the piece between them. It was cool and fine, but felt quite strong

Elsa smiled a bit self-consciously. “When the idea first occurred to me, I was feeling, shall we say, pressed for a timely solution.” She pushed against them for a moment before frowning and waving her hand again. Immediately, the leads securing her ankles to the bed shortened, spreading Elsa’s legs wider apart. “Okay,” Elsa murmured, more to herself than to Anna. “That’s better.”

Elsa turned her attention back to Anna. “Ready?”

Something about the slight flush of her sister’s cheeks sent a tingle of awareness to her clit. “Y-yeah,” Anna said, tensing the muscles in her hips as Elsa’s hands moved, blue eyes still gazing into Anna’s own. Elsa’s breath hitched as she touched her chest and Anna wondered if her sister was as aroused as she was, if their conversations made Elsa as wet as they made her.

It felt entirely natural for Anna to slide her hands up her body and begin touching herself as she watched Elsa begin to drag her fingertips along her torso, creating spirals of frost in their wake. Anna pinched her nipples and rolled them between her fingers as she watched Elsa shift from light touches to scratches. And then Elsa started doing different things with the ice, but Anna found it more difficult to focus on her sister’s explanation, especially as Elsa’s voice kept wavering.

There was something about it, something about Elsa attempting to communicate to her clearly and being thwarted by the way her voice trembled and caught. Elsa, who never stammered in front of her council, was undone and stuttering as she touched herself right next to Anna.

It hardly mattered, really, what Elsa was actually saying, which was mostly a breathless, half-coherent explanation of what she was doing. It was the quality of her voice that set Anna on edge, and how their touching shoulders allowed her to feel the small jerks and motions in her sister’s arm. It wasn’t as connected as sitting back to back had been, but this way, Anna also got to see how Elsa’s back arched and how her hips bucked and made her ankles jerk at her self-imposed constraints, which sparkled as she strained against them in the room’s dim light.

“Look, A-anna.” Elsa waved a hand and created another set of clamps for her nipples. Part of Anna noticed that this pair seemed more refined than the last set, delicate and precise, and she whimpered, squeezing her her fingers tighter and wishing Elsa would make a pair for her, cool and tight and—

“They’re lovely,” she managed.

Elsa shot her a smile and their eyes met again. Anna felt her face flush a deeper shade as she slid one hand between her legs, where her fingers quickly became slick. Elsa’s eyes were the exact same shade as her ice. In the corner of her vision, she saw Elsa slip her left hand between her legs just as Anna started to circle a finger around her clit.

The contact was the usual mixture of relief at the indulgence and frustration that there wasn’t more of it, but with something else. Anna bit her lip as she looked into Elsa’s eyes and felt a rush of heat when her sister glanced down at her mouth briefly, flushing before she glanced back up.

Anna hadn’t even realized she was clenching the sheets until Elsa’s spare hand bumped into hers. Out of a habit, she turned her hand over and held Elsa’s.

Her sister’s eyebrows raised, and her lips parted as if she had something to say, but instead Elsa squeezed Anna’s hand back and threaded their fingers together. Anna wasn’t certain at what point her sister had stopped trying to explain what she was doing, but Anna was too preoccupied with attending to her clit and gazing into Elsa’s eyes to pay attention to whatever magic her sister was working between her own legs.

Maybe Elsa would be willing to give her a more practical demonstration later, place her hand between Anna’s legs and touch her like she touched herself. Then Anna could really pay attention to what she was doing, enjoying every detail of skill and whatever magics existed to augment Elsa’s touch.

The thought pushed her to the edge.

Anna moaned and shut her eyes, squeezing Elsa’s hand as she leaned her face into the shoulder beside her. Her fingers trembled against her clit as pleasure rolled up her spine and Anna bit down the urge to groan Elsa’s name as the image of her sister turning to the side and slipping a hand between Anna’s legs filled her mind. Then her thoughts went blank for a moment and she moaned something into Elsa’s skin.

She only realized she had actually bitten Elsa’s shoulder as her orgasm subsided. Sitting back up, Anna went bright red and let go of Elsa’s hand as she saw the red mark she’d left on Elsa’s skin. Immediately following her embarrassment came a wave of arousal at the sight. It was an odd combination that had Anna clenching her hips.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, gaze darting back up to meet Elsa’s.

But Elsa’s eyes were hazy and she reached out to hold Anna’s hand again with an absent smile. “It’s okay, Anna.” Elsa took a shuddering breath. “I... I liked it, actually.”

All the muscles she’d tensed suddenly relaxed. Anna felt as though she could melt into the bed. “Okay. T-that’s good.”

“Mmmnnn.” Elsa squeezed her hand again. “Don’t limit yourself on my account,” she murmured. “Some of the magic stuff I’m doing right now requires... requires some concentration. It might take me a little longer to c-come.” She took a deep breath. “But you, um, you keep going with yourself.”

Anna smiled as she settled back into her spot from before. “I see you’re not bad at giving instructions yourself, eh.” She pulled Elsa’s hand closer so the back of it was against her thigh.

A small grin tugged at Elsa’s lips. “I don’t think I’d mind taking a turn occasionally. Just sometimes. Can’t.... can’t expect you to lead all the time.” A small groan interrupted her and Anna noticed Elsa’s gaze trail down her body for a moment before returning to her face. “And I can tell you still want to,” she said in a breathy whisper that tensed Anna’s hips.

A smile tugged at Anna’s lips. “Can’t deny it,” she said before planting a quick kiss on her sister’s shoulder.

Elsa squeezed Anna’s hand briefly as a comfortable silence fell between them. Anna slipped a few fingers inside herself, rubbing the heel of her palm against her clit with each stroke. Beside her, Elsa seemed to be fucking herself with a shaped piece of ice.

“You’ve been so focused on me during our lessons,” Elsa said. “I just, just want you to focus on yourself tonight, to make yourself—” Elsa moaned, interrupting herself. “Make yourself happy,” she continued breathlessly, “Really really happy.”

Anna clenched down on her fingers and took a shuddering breath. “That seems rather self-indulgent for a teacher,” she managed, trying not to think too hard about the waver in Elsa’s voice as she told Anna to make herself happy.

Elsa’s shoulder shuddered against Anna’s as she shifted her weight. Anna tried not to concentrate on how the ice bindings made it difficult for Elsa to do so, but the sight just made her fingers slip as she started to desperately rub them against her clit. She closed her eyes, but the image lingered with the sound of her sister’s uneven breathing.

Then soft hair brushed her shoulder as Elsa leaned her head to the side. “Then indulge yourself for moment, Anna, please” she said, voice growing urgent, “I... I’m getting close and I w-want you to come with me.”

Anna moaned and gripped Elsa’s hand tighter. “Al-alright.” she turned her head to the left, burying her face in soft blonde hair. “I love you,” she whispered before taking a long, wavering breath.

The smell of Elsa’s hair, crisp and familiar, seemed to highlight every inch of their skin that was in contact, from their intertwined hands resting against Anna’s hip to Elsa’s head on her shoulder. She could feel through their bodies the rhythm by which Elsa was fucking herself and how it was speeding up with her breathing. By her feet, Anna could feel the bed shifting as Elsa strained against the restraints she’d put on herself and if she could have opened her eyes, Anna was certain she’d see her sister’s toes curling as she arched her back, just like she always did right before she came.

The orgasm rolled through her body as Anna bucked her hips against her hand, murmuring Elsa’s name over and over into her hair.

As the pleasure subsided, Anna took a deep breath and planted a kiss in Elsa’s hair before sitting up. She didn’t even remember having slouched so much against Elsa’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Elsa said, lips brushing against Anna’s skin. Then she pressed a lingering kiss to the same spot before straightening up. She squeezed Anna’s hand before letting go.

Anna watched with her eyes half open as Elsa lazily waved her hands. With the motion, all the ice constructs disappeared. She stretched her newly-free legs and smiled at Anna. “Was that a suitable demonstration?”

No amount of playacting as teacher could keep a broad, silly grin from Anna’s lips. “Y-yeah. Er, hell yeah?”

“It felt... different,” Elsa said, letting herself slip down so she was lying on her back, “putting on a show for you without you having given me any orders.” A shy smile stole across her face as she stretched her arms above her head and looked up at Anna. “I... I liked that. I liked that whatever I did was sort of a surprise for you.”

Anna tucked her mussed hair behind one ear. She couldn’t keep her eyes from wandering down her sister’s body,  “To be honest, I don’t know how closely I wound up paying attention. I became, ah, a bit preoccupied with attending to myself.”

“Mmmmn?” Elsa hummed and closed her eyes. “Maybe you need a closer look.”

Immediately, the only closer look Anna could imagine was kneeling between Elsa’s legs, planting kisses up her sister’s pale thighs as she watched her fuck herself.

Clearing her throat, Anna looked away to hide her bright red cheeks. “Uh, what kind of closer look?” Self-consciousness quickly chased off the last of her orgasm-high.

“You seemed interested in a more hands-on demonstration last time,” Elsa murmured, voice absent and careless. “I might even be able to do some things a bit better.” A small snort crinkled Elsa’s nose. “At least I presume it will be slightly less distracting if I’m working the magic on you, as opposed to on myself.”

Anna took a deep breath and idly ran a hand through Elsa’s hair. She hadn’t realized how strongly the smell of arousal had permeated the air around them. “So... You’ll work some magic on me and I guess I’ll just, uh, touch myself as usual?”

Elsa nodded, pushing up against the hand Anna had in her hair. “Mmmhmm. Are you still up for more?”

A small laugh escaped her lips before Anna could catch it. “I’m so very up for more.”

“Mkay.” Elsa patted the space on the bed beside her. “Lie down here then. I don’t think it’s possible for me to sit up anymore tonight. I’m just done sitting.”

“You dork.” Anna planted a quick kiss on Elsa’s cheek as she lay down beside her. “So... I’ll just leave the magic to your discretion and, um.” She shrugged and looked away. “Get back to my general routine?”

With a huff, Elsa propped herself up on her side, leaning on one elbow. “Minus the part where you act as though touching yourself is some sort of chore when we’re both aware you’re enjoying yourself quite thoroughly? Yes.”

Anna turned back in time to see a sly smile cross her sister’s face. The sight made her shiver as she slipped her right hand back between her legs. Her clit had only grown more sensitive over the course of the evening; touching it again caused her hips to jump.

The bed shook slightly as Elsa gave a light laugh. “I believe you had some a particular interest in feeling the ice on your skin.” She tilted her head. “Is it okay if my fingers touch your skin, or should I try to do the ice without contact?”

Anna took a deep breath. “Touching is fine.” She closed her eyes and told herself she wasn’t yearning for it. Still, she felt abnormally aware of her skin, which almost tingled with anticipation.

Then one of Elsa’s fingers touched her stomach, just below her ribs. For a moment, it was just a simple touch, and then Elsa traced it across to the other side, leaving cool spirals of frost in her wake.

Immediately, Anna opened her eyes and leaned back on her left arm to see. The thin layer of frost was already melting against her warm skin, sending droplets down toward the bed. Elsa’s hand hovered over her abdomen, as though uncertain whether or not to touch Anna again.

“Did you like that?” Elsa asked, voice soft and... tentative? Concerned?.

On a whim, Anna leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Elsa’s shoulder. “Yeah,” she said, “I did. Would you do it again?”

Lying back down, Anna watched a cute smile spread across Elsa face. “I can do that.”

So Elsa continued to trace lazy spirals of frost up Anna’s thighs and tummy, between her breasts and up to her collarbone. At one point, she jokingly tapped Anna’s lips with a bit of frost.

When Anna winked and licked the snowflakes away, Elsa’s expression shifted slightly into something almost... needy? “Did you want me to make a pair of clamps for you?” she asked.

“Please do,” Anna whispered. She had been afraid to ask, afraid to push too far.

Elsa waved her hand, the same hand she’d fucked herself with earlier, over Anna’s breasts and a pair of delicate clamps materialized on to her nipples.

“Tell me how tight you want them,” Elsa said. “I’ll slowly adjust them until you say they’re good.”

Frankly, Anna felt too distracted—from touching herself to Elsa touching her to just everything—to know how tight she wanted anything, but when the clamps got a bit too tight, she tapped her sister’s hand. “A bit looser, just a bit.”

“Alright,” Elsa said, flicking her wrist to make the final adjustment.

The cool, consistent pressure on Anna’s nipples felt exactly like she’d wanted it to and sent a spike of arousal through her body. She kept touching herself, twitching a finger back and forth at the corner of her clit and holding back the urge to come too soon. She had the feeling that she could only stand one more orgasm tonight before she was done.

At some point, Anna wasn’t sure when, their legs had tangled up so that her left leg was between both of Elsa’s. Meanwhile, Elsa’s frosted touches became more insistent, her fingers pressing against Anna’s skin firmly.

Finally, Anna couldn’t stand it anymore. “Scratch me a bit, Elsa. It’s okay.” A shudder rolled up her back and since Elsa was too close not to notice, Anna decided she wouldn’t bother feeling embarrassed. “I want you to,” she added.

The sensation was everything she’d imagined, the warmth of Elsa’s nails scratching followed by the chill followup of the ice. Anna’s fingers kept slipping against her clit and she pulled herself closer to Elsa, who responded by wrapping her legs tighter around Anna’s.

Anna felt so close and wet and then, as Elsa’s legs spread her wider, she felt so empty it pulled her back from the edge. Biting back a moan, Anna leaned her face into the space by Elsa’s collarbone, trying to ignore the feeling and the fact that Elsa’s breasts were touching her skin.

Elsa slipped her arm under Anna’s head and leaned their foreheads together. She pressed a lingering kiss to Anna’s cheek and smiled.

A groan forced its way out Anna’s lips and she worked her fingers faster, trying for release, trying not to ask Elsa. But everything was so intense and she needed that orgasm badly and she wanted Elsa to offer but she knew that she wouldn’t, not unless Anna asked first and it wasn’t that there was a problem, she was just scared but sometimes needs outweigh fears so—

“Can you f-fill me? Please?”

Anna put her left hand over Elsa’s, where it had been spiraling frost across her thigh, and squeezed reassuringly. “You do the magic and I’ll hold it with you.”

Elsa’s fingers suddenly felt colder under her hand. “Y-you’re sure, Anna?”

She nodded, rubbing her nose against Elsa’s cheek. “Yeah. I... I feel so empty and—” a moan interrupted Anna and she smiled, apologetically. “And hey, isn’t this your practical demonstration or something?”

A light laugh shook Elsa’s shoulders as she laced her fingers with Anna’s. “You set the pace, alright?” she whispered.

Anna felt a wet ice grow under the palm of her left hand. Elsa’s hand gripped it around hers and they slowly maneuvered it into place.

“It takes a bit of concentration to maintain because the ice can’t be solid at the edges,” Elsa explained. “But it’s actually, um, a bit easier to do when I’m not as distracted.”

“Good to hear,” Anna smiled at Elsa before slowly guiding their hands closer.

Holding back a gasp, Anna’s eyes widened at the first contact. “That’s cold!”

Elsa’s eyebrows drew together. “Do you still want to?”

In response, Anna took a deep breath and started to push the ice inside herself. “It’s really fine,” she said in response to Elsa’s continued look of concern. “A bit surprising at first, but the cold hasn’t bothered me much since the true love frozen heart thing.”

“Oh.” Elsa blinked. “That’s handy then, I suppose.” Her hand squeezed around Anna’s. “Good to know.”

“Heh. Y-yeah.” Anna felt her capacity for conversation diminishing as she (and Elsa? Elsa was holding on too...) slowly started to thrust the dildo in and out, getting a bit deeper with every few movements.

The room was silent save for Anna’s labored breathing and the quiet moans she kept holding in, pressing her lips against Elsa’s collarbone to stifle the sounds. After a minute, they’d finally worked the entire length inside of her. Anna couldn’t resist a moan then, pausing their pace to hold it inside her, appreciating for a moment just how full she felt.

Elsa shivered slightly against her moan and Anna leaned closer. Elsa pulled them tighter together with her spare arm as they started up the pattern again, holding the dildo together as Anna moved her fingers faster. She was glad now that Elsa had her one leg trapped, because her hips kept jerking and throwing her fingers off from the spot she needed them to touch.

Anna reached a turning point as she remembered her thought from earlier, the image that had pushed her to her first orgasm that evening: Elsa reaching over and putting her hand between Anna’s legs, touching her like she touched herself. Anna, finally getting a first-hand experience with the magic of Elsa’s touch and of her powers.

Immediately, everything became frantic and urgent. The image was happening. Elsa was beside her, hand over Anna’s as they fucked her together.

“Elsa,” she gasped. “I-I’m so close I—”

A shudder rolled up Anna’s spine and she arched her back. Her hand slipped off the dildo and it was all she could do not to lose track of her clit as the orgasm built.

Elsa’s eyes widened. “Anna, should I—”

“Harder,” Anna whispered. “Don’t stop.”

Elsa’s breathing immediately thickened as she obliged and Anna couldn’t hold back the moan that pushed past her lips or the climax that followed it as she clutched Elsa closer, crying out her name again.

Despite the ice and cold over her body, everything felt almost unbearably warm for a moment.

And then Anna opened her eyes again and saw Elsa’s blue eyes and red lips that were saying her name, that looked soft and perfectly curved by her sister’s gentle smile.

“Anna... Anna... Anna,” Elsa said gently, finally audible as Anna’s hearing returned.

“That’s me,” she managed.

Elsa leaned closer and her eyes flickered down. And for a moment, nothing was as easy or simple as the moment when Anna met Elsa’s lips halfway on her own.

The kiss was soft and yielding, as unlike the driven, intense orgasm as could be, but maybe more intimate for it. Elsa’s lips lingered, uncomplicated and meant to press against Anna’s in all the right ways.

After a moment, they pulled back and gazed at one another. Anna felt the complications of the world rushing in and pushed them away for a moment to just smile as Elsa waved a wet hand and vanished all the ice from on and around them.

“Good demonstration?” Elsa asked.

“The best,” Anna breathed.

“I’m glad I got to make you happy, just a little.”

Anna leaned in and pressed a kiss to Elsa’s flushed cheek. “More than a little.”

She pulled back in time to see a smirk cross Elsa’s lips. “Oh, I’m aware. I do possess some modesty."

“Good to know.” Anna rolled her eyes as Elsa got off the bed and removed the extra blanket, then sorted the covers out so they could sleep under them.

And then, all too quickly, the lanterns were dimmed, she and Elsa were under the covers, and the expectation was that they would go to sleep. Anna fidgeted and bit her lip.

“We... We should do that again sometime,” she finally managed.

“Hm? Oh yeah.” Elsa sounded tired. “I assume there are still other lessons to be had.”

Anna cleared her throat. “Um, yeah, I guess so. But, um, I meant just... trying to make one another happy. Even if there’s no lesson or, um, demonstration.”

Elsa was quiet for several long moments. “You... you also want to make me happy? In, er, that manner?”

Despite her fear of rejection, Anna couldn’t resist a wide smirk that Elsa probably couldn’t see. “I actually had a few other manners in mind if you were amenable to sharing that happiness with me.”

A soft laugh answered her. “I am so amenable, as it happens to be, though not tonight.”

Anna snorted. “I can’t move like that any more tonight, Elsa, not even for your happiness.”

“That just means I did my job, doesn’t it?”

“Wow, make it sound like a chore, why don’t you.”

“Dork.”

“Your favorite.”

They snuggled closer until their foreheads were leaned together. Elsa’s lips shone even in the dim light.

Anna took a deep breath and tried to look away. Even after everything else, including the conversation they just had, kissing felt forbidden in some way. She sighed.

“What is it?” Elsa whispered.

“Nothing.”

“Anna,” Elsa said flatly.

Anna paused and had to hold back another sigh. “May... I kiss you?” she finally murmured.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply when Anna hurriedly continued. “Not just now, not just tonight, after the demonstration. I mean, may I kiss you when you’re happy and when you’re sad. May I kiss you when we’re just sitting here reading together and may I kiss you when we’re alone on a walk. May I kiss you when you’re tired and may I kiss you for goodmornings. May... may we kiss?”

Elsa’s breathless “Yes,” reached Anna’s ears only a moment before their lips connected again in soft kiss that expanded into a promise of more to come. After a moment, they pulled away and settled in to sleep in each other’s arms to dream of kisses not yet kissed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported this fic!
> 
> I honestly don't know if this will be the last chapter or not. I've got a few other ideas and I'm not opposed to continuing it, but I'm going to mark it as complete for now. If there's enough interest and if I have enough time, I may keep going.


End file.
